


Peligroso

by ValerieHayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Instincts, Auror Harry Potter, Knotting, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Scent Kink, Size Kink, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Estar atrapado en una mazmorra con Malfoy—que es un hombre lobo, un antiguo Mortífago y un imbécil gigante—es definitivamente peligroso. Harry no tiene motivos para estar emocionado. Ninguno en absoluto.





	Peligroso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dangerous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704125) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



> Para quienes estén preocupados, el anudamiento ocurre mientras están teniendo sexo en forma humana.
> 
> Si hay algún error, lo editaré en un par de días
> 
> Un beso a todos.

La luz brillante estalló desde la punta de la varita de Harry, iluminando las paredes de una mazmorra desnuda. El magnífico ciervo blanco miró a Harry, luego a Malfoy, luego a Harry otra vez.

—Eso no funcionará —dijo Malfoy—. Está confundido —el ciervo sacudió la cabeza como si lo negara.

—Continúa —le dijo Harry al ciervo, sin querer admitir la derrota. La cara y el cabello de Malfoy parecían etéreos en el brillo del ciervo, pero luego frunció el ceño y arruinó la imagen.

El ciervo galopó hacia la pesada puerta de hierro. Sus astas se abrieron paso, pero luego, en un estallido de humo plateado, desapareció, dejándolos en la oscuridad.

—Tu pesimismo hizo esto —Harry giró la varita en su mano, repasando mentalmente la lista de hechizos que podía usar, pero parecía haberlos intentado todos en los últimos veinte minutos. Enviar un mensaje con un Patronus era su última esperanza.

—Te lo dije, Potter. Los encantamientos en este lugar son antiguos. No puedes romperlos con algunos hechizos. Necesitamos todo un equipo. Y _mucho_ canto.

Harry suspiró. Malfoy probablemente tenía razón. —Supongo que eres un _experto_ en viejas mazmorras de sangrepuras malvados.

—Lo soy —Malfoy disparó un hechizo en la pared opuesta. En lo alto, cerca del techo, apareció una pequeña ventana, dejando que la luz de la luna se filtrara y proyectara una luz pálida en sus rostros—. Esto es todo lo que podemos hacer. _Mientras esperamos_.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. —No sabía que las mazmorras tenían ventanas.

Malfoy se guardó su varita en el bolsillo. —Es falsa. Está ahí para recordar a los prisioneros el mundo exterior y las cosas que ya no pueden tener.

—Correcto. Qué bien.

—No lo inventé —espetó Malfoy—. Solo sé cómo funciona, especialmente en esta mazmorra.

Harry se obligó a sí mismo a no responderle. Las disputas no los ayudarían. —Lo sé. Lo entiendo. Es la mansión de Crabbe —Malfoy probablemente jugó Atrapa al Muggle aquí cuando era niño—. No te estoy acusando de nada.

—Bien. Porque _yo_ soy el que debe estarte acusando. Permitiste que nos atraparan aquí.

—¿Qué? —aparentemente, tendrían que discutir después de todo—. ¿Porque decidí no intentar luchar contra ocho magos Oscuros?

—Seis.

—Dos más estaban en la habitación de al lado. Los oí. No es que nuestras probabilidades hubieran sido mucho mejor contra seis. Además, tú dijiste que deberíamos ocultarnos aquí.

—No te dije que cerraras la maldita puerta

—Las puertas abiertas realmente frustran el propósito de esconderse.

Draco resopló. —Eso no es lo que quise decir, de todos modos. Todo fue cuesta abajo en el momento en que llegaste aquí. Deberías haberme dejado manejarlo por mi cuenta. Ese era el plan. Solo era una parte interesada, un boticario que buscaba abastecerse de bienes ilegales. Un boticario con lazos con magos Oscuros, debo agregar. Ellos no sospecharían de mí. El padre de Crabbe era uno de ellos, por el amor de Dios. Solía traerme dulces.

—Ese no era el plan —Harry decidió no señalar que el viejo Crabbe ya no estaría dispuesto a darle dulces a Malfoy. No después de que su hijo murió en un incendio del que el resto escapó ileso. Draco debía haber sido consciente de eso. ¿Qué estaba pensando al venir aquí solo?—. Solo queríamos que se contactaran. Obtener un nombre o una dirección. Deberías haberme enviado un mensaje en el momento en que te dieron un lugar, no Aparicionarte aquí y jugar al cebo.

—¿Un mensaje? ¿Para qué? Pusiste un rastreador en mí. Obviamente. ¿De qué otra forma me encontrarías?

—Es un procedimiento estándar —lo era. Más o menos. Excepto que Harry tendría que obtener el consentimiento de Malfoy, presentar una solicitud formal y esperar a que se aprobara. Muy complicado, en realidad, y consumía mucho tiempo. Ponerle un rastreador a Malfoy y no decirle a nadie parecía mucho más simple.

—Claro. O tal vez pensaste que estaba involucrado y querías estar pendiente de mí.

—Oh, vamos.

—¿Por qué no? Apuesto a que soy el sospechoso más probable para cualquier cosa. Un antiguo Mortífago. Un _hombre lobo_.

El temperamento de Harry estalló. —No soy el que solía rechazar a los hombres lobo y los llamaba mestizos.

—Oh, ya veo. Apuesto a que crees que me merecía lo que me sucedió. Supongo que es un castigo apropiado.

—¿Qué? Yo nunca… —¿Cómo era esto de repente sobre que Draco era un hombre lobo?

La respiración de Malfoy era irregular, sus manos apretadas en puños. —O piensas que soy incompetente, y necesito que me rescates —Malfoy avanzó, mostrando los dientes. Su voz sonaba cada vez más como un gruñido.

Harry dio un paso atrás. —Eres un civil. Este no es tu trabajo. Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras a salvo porque ese es _mi_ trabajo.

—Qué noble —esta vez Malfoy gruñó. Era un sonido aterrador—. No te necesito ni a ti ni a tus heroicidades, Potter —su cara estaba roja y retorcida. Parecía peligroso. Feral.

—Malfoy —Harry dio otro paso atrás y levantó su varita—. ¿Draco?

Malfoy parpadeó. Su expresión se transformó en un instante, su amenazadora postura desapareció. Se retiró, tropezando mientras caminaba hacia atrás. —Lo siento, lo siento —dijo, su voz ronca. Se apoyó contra la pared, respirando pesadamente, sin mirar a Harry.

—¿Es…? —Harry miró hacia la ventana. Una brillante luna llena brillaba a través de los barrotes. La ventana era falsa, y era demasiado temprano para que la luna se levantara, pero esto estaba en la mente de Malfoy cuando activó el hechizo—. ¿La luna llena es esta noche?

Malfoy asintió, sus labios apretados en una línea apretada.

—Pero estás tomando Matalobos, seguramente —tenía que tomarla. Malfoy era dueño de una boticaria, por el amor de Dios; él preparaba pociones para vivir.

—¡Claro que sí! —Malfoy estalló. Inspiró y agregó, con más calma—, estoy irritable.

—Siempre estás irritable. Esto es diferente.

—Estoy extremadamente irritable —Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada—. La compañía no está ayudando —se presionó contra la pared aún más fuerte, como si tratara de fusionarse con ella—. Es la adrenalina. La persecución, quedar atrapado…

—Ya veo —esta era probablemente la razón por la cual Malfoy fue tan imprudente hoy. Con mucha adrenalina y poder, decidió enfrentar al grupo de magos Oscuros que tenían a los Aurores preocupados por dos meses. Harry debería haberlo previsto. Haberlo tomado en cuenta al menos. No creía que Malfoy hiciera algo tan precipitado. Pero el Malfoy que él conocía en la escuela no era un hombre crecido y un hombre lobo. Harry lo sabía, pero claramente no lo había pensado bien.

—Lo siento. Nunca debería haberte pedido que hicieras esto.

—Yo me ofrecí.

—Sí, después de que vine a tu tienda y te conté todo sobre el caso, _esperando_ que te ofrecieras.

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada. —No te halagues, Potter. No me manipulaste para nada —con un suspiro, se deslizó al piso—. Está bien. Estoy bien. Simplemente no me hables, ni te acerques a mí.

Harry se sentó, también, en el lado opuesto de la pequeña habitación. —¿Te importa si respiro?

—Hazlo en silencio.

Harry se guardó su varita en el bolsillo, mirando la pálida cara de Malfoy. —Dejé una nota para Ron en mi escritorio. La encontrará y nos buscará —él sacudió su cabeza hacia la puerta—. Sin embargo, esos idiotas se habrán ido para entonces —habían escuchado a alguien pasar, y había sonado como si alguien hubiera lanzado algunos hechizos en la puerta, pero luego el lugar quedó en silencio.

Malfoy parecía irracionalmente enojado otra vez. —¿Qué parte de “no me hables” no entendiste?

—No recuerdo al Profesor Lupin actuando así. Ni siquiera cuando no bebió la Matalobos —aunque, para ser justos, Lupin también tuvo sus momentos, pero Harry tuvo que luchar para recordarlos. Cuando pensaba en Lupin, su cara solo parecía amable y pacífica.

—Bueno, discúlpame. Estoy seguro de que lo estoy haciendo mal. No sé nada de hombres lobo, a pesar de ser uno, y lo sabes todo porque conociste uno hace varios años.

Le tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad de Harry callarse, pero se las arregló. Ya no eran niños. Esto era ridículo.

La luz de la luna apenas tocó a Malfoy, pero Harry captó atisbos de él cuando la luz brilló. Los ojos de Malfoy estaban cerrados, su cuello desnudo mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la pared.

Harry lo miró, parecía satisfecho ahora que no había nadie allí para juzgarlo por eso. Sospechaba que había algo realmente malo en encontrar a Malfoy hermoso. Y no por las cosas que Malfoy había hecho cuando era adolescente, sino porque Malfoy era tan odioso, tan enojón todo el tiempo. O tal vez solo cuando estaba con Harry. De cualquier forma, Harry no debería haberlo encontrado atractivo.

Hermione tendría una o dos cosas que decir al respecto. Probablemente le daría una conferencia si supiera que se sintió atraído por alguien que no era más que grosero con él. Aunque, en realidad, ella no era quién para decirle algo. Ron y ella fueron muy groseros el uno con el otro durante siete años, y eran una pareja feliz en estos días.

Harry abandonó apresuradamente ese hilo de pensamiento. Le hizo considerar la posibilidad de tener una relación real con Malfoy. Ellos no eran Ron y Hermione. _No_ serían una pareja feliz.

Deseó poder decir que lo que sentía por Malfoy era solo atracción sexual, pero había más que eso. Sentimientos que eran difíciles de clasificar y comprender completamente.

A veces, cuando iba a la tienda de Malfoy a comprar algo o cuando lo veía caminar por el Callejón Diagon, se sentía abrumado por una extraña sensación de orgullo. Después de todo lo que hizo, todo lo que sucedió, y con todas las probabilidades en contra de él, Malfoy había llegado tan lejos. Ni siquiera la mordedura de un hombre lobo logró derrotarlo. Había sido mordido por un hombre que culpó a Lucius Malfoy por incitar a su perro Greyback sobre él. Se vengó con el hijo de Lucius. Draco se levantó después de eso, también.

Debía haber algo de verdad en la afirmación de que una vez que salvabas la vida de alguien, te sentías responsable de ellos. Tal vez estaba contento de ver que Malfoy no desperdiciaba lo que le habían dado.

Por otra parte, Harry había salvado a otros, pero eso no inspiraba fantasías románticas y sexuales. Tal vez era superficial. Tal vez le gustaba el cabello realmente brillante.

—Puedo sentirte mirando —dijo Malfoy, con los ojos todavía cerrados—. Basta. Todavía no me transformaré. No por horas.

—No te tengo miedo.

Malfoy abrió los ojos. —Deberías. No sabes cómo me siento en este momento. No sabes lo que quiero hacerte en este momento."

Esa proclamación era lo último que Harry necesitaba. Las vibraciones del tono profundo de Malfoy fueron directamente a la polla de Harry. Él forzó una risa. —No puedo decir si eso significa que quieres arrancarme las extremidades o la ropa.

Malfoy sonrió y siseó. —Adivina.

—Puedes probar cualquiera y ver hasta dónde llegas.

—No iría por las extremidades.

—¿Directo al cuello, entonces?

—No estás siguiendo esta conversación, Potter. Me diste dos opciones. Si no es una, es la otra

Las mejillas de Harry se calentaron. Definitivamente no necesitaba esto. En especial no necesitaba a Malfoy diciéndolo _así_ , intenso y peligroso, de la forma en que a veces actuaba en las fantasías de Harry.

—Debes odiar mi ropa un poco. ¿Es porque es roja?

Malfoy se lamió los labios. —Si no lo supiera, pensaría que me estás incitando.

—Si no lo supiera, pensaría que estás coqueteando conmigo.

Malfoy resopló, pero luego su expresión cambió y se puso rígido. Sus fosas nasales se encendieron. —Estás excitado —dijo, sonando sorprendido.

Tan sorprendido como Harry se sintió, no contaba con que Malfoy lo _adivinara_. ¿De dónde vino eso? Harry abrió la boca para negarlo, pero luego se dio cuenta…

—Sí —Malfoy aparentemente leyó la mente de Harry—. Puedo _olerlo_.

El calor en la entrepierna de Harry solo se intensificó, a pesar de que intentó apartarlo. Dios. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un desastre.

—No estoy sorprendido —dijo Malfoy conversacionalmente—. Eso es lo tuyo, ¿no es así? Cazar magos Oscuros, quedarte atrapado con una criatura oscura. Eso te pone. Siempre lo hizo.

Oh, por el amor de Dios. —No, claro que no —pero al parecer, sí le ponía Malfoy siendo un idiota porque, a pesar de su enojo, sus pantalones se apretaban cada vez más.

—Claro que sí. Apuesto a que te acostarías con cualquiera ahora mismo. Incluso conmigo.

—Sí, de eso se trata ser un Auror. Perseguimos a los delincuentes y luego hacemos grandes orgías con todos los que están cerca.

—No dije que a todos les pusiera. Solo a ti.

—¿Honestamente piensas que casi matarme y quedar atrapado aquí me excitó?

—¿Qué fue, entonces, si no es eso?

Harry parpadeó. Maldita sea. No debería haber argumentado en contra de la teoría de Malfoy. Hubiera sido una defensa tan conveniente.

Malfoy se rio, pero sonó triste. —Oh, soy yo, entonces, ¿verdad? ¿Porque soy un hombre lobo? ¿Porque soy peligroso? ¿Te gustaría conquistarme? ¿Domarme? ¿Sálvame?

—Me gustaría callarte, más que nada —Harry cambió de posición. Malfoy tenía _problemas_. Y para su horror, Harry estaba desesperado por tranquilizarlo. Por decirlo, “No, sólo eres _tú_. Hombre lobo o no. En peligro o a salvo.”

 _Claro_. Eso era exactamente lo que debería decir. Y luego tendrían sexo, se casarían y vivirían felices para siempre. O al menos hasta que se divorciaran y Harry perdiera la mitad de su riqueza porque Malfoy sería el afortunado con un mejor abogado.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Me callaré —Malfoy volvió a cerrar los ojos y se reclinó—. Sólo quería dejar en claro que no vamos a follar, así que no te hagas ninguna idea.

—Sí, claro. Me sentaré aquí y trataré de contener mi decepción. —Merlín, era un idiota. Debería haber trabajado más duro para alejar su atracción hacia Malfoy. Nunca iría a ninguna parte, excepto que le daría a Malfoy la oportunidad de ridiculizarlo. Y él estaría en lo correcto al hacerlo. ¿Qué coño estaba mal con su mente? ¿Por qué insistía en conjurar imágenes de Malfoy cada vez que Harry se masturbaba? Tal vez Malfoy tenía razón. Quizás a Harry le ponía el peligro. Y Malfoy era ciertamente peligroso, al menos emocionalmente.

—Por el amor de Dios, Potter. Basta.

Harry apretó su mandíbula. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Malfoy. Saber que Malfoy podía oler su excitación no ayudaba.

Malfoy mirándolo tampoco estaba ayudando. —¿Qué diablos te pasa, Potter?

—Déjame en paz. Solo porque puedas olerlo, no te da derecho a decirme cuándo puedo o no puedo excitarme.

—¿No lo entiendes? Estoy… en un _estado_. Me está _afectando_. De una manera que no te va a gustar.

—Hemos pasado por esto. No te tengo miedo.

—Bueno, tengo miedo de lo que podría hacer —Malfoy dejó de aliento—. Entonces actúa como un salvador y sálvame.

Malfoy estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. —Por supuesto que serías el idiota que simplemente no entiende. Soy _peligroso_. Puedo cambiar tu vida con un mordisco. Puedo romper tu cuello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Pero… no lo _harías_ —Harry lo sabía. Malfoy no era un asesino. No le gustaba infligir dolor. Harry todavía recordaba lo petrificado que se veía Malfoy cuando Voldemort lo forzó a torturar a Rowle.

Malfoy abrió la boca, visiblemente en busca de palabras, pero luego hizo una mueca y miró hacia otro lado.

—Estás tomando la Matalobos —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Y tengo una varita mágica. Estará bien.

Malfoy dio un profundo suspiro, probablemente de exasperación más que de alivio. Sin embargo, permaneció en silencio y ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra durante mucho tiempo. Harry casi había logrado controlar los latidos de su corazón y su erección.

Pero entonces Malfoy suspiró de nuevo. —Realmente quiero follarte, Potter.

Oh, por el amor de… Harry consideró ir allí para golpear a Malfoy en la nariz. O podría simplemente aturdirlo desde aquí. O al menos podría lanzarle las palabras a Malfoy y decirle que iban a follar, así que mejor que se callara.

Pero, de nuevo, esta era, tal vez, una oportunidad. Podrían hacerlo ahora y olvidarse de ello en el momento en que salieran. Malfoy estaba drogado con cualquier cosa de hombre lobo que le estaba sucediendo, y Harry le había sido entregada una excusa tan inofensiva de ser un tipo que aparentemente le ponían las situaciones peligrosas. Él podría terminarlo aquí y ahora. Sacar a Malfoy de su sistema y continuar con su vida. Sin complicaciones, sin consecuencias.

Harry contuvo la respiración, tratando de parecer tan despreocupado como pudo cuando dijo: —No me opongo.

Malfoy no reaccionó durante diez segundos completos, Harry contó, pero luego resopló. —No sabes mucho sobre hombres lobo, ¿verdad?

—Sé cómo someterlos.

—Eso no te ayudará mucho si permites que te follen.

—¿Crees que estoy de acuerdo en tener sexo con un hombre lobo porque espero que sea suave y lento?

—Lamento decepcionarte, entonces. Prefiero disfrutar lo suave y lento.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. Todas sus fantasías eran acerca de que Malfoy era un imbécil duro e implacable y los dos peleaban mientras follaban. Nunca pensó que Malfoy fuera gentil y lento.

Pero él estaba pensando en eso ahora. Y, Dios, ¿lo quería? Un escalofrío lo recorrió, constriñendo su pecho. —¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?

Malfoy no lo estaba mirando. —Cómo lo hago no importa. Es… el tamaño.

Harry tuvo que reír. —Malfoy, crecimos juntos en un internado. Todos sabemos el tamaño de la polla de todos. Y aunque admito que me sorprendió que el tuyo no esté por debajo del promedio. ya que siempre parecía que compensabas demasiado, ¿sabes? Sé que no es _tan grande_.

—Potter, las pollas de los hombres lobo…

—¿Se vuelven inexplicablemente más grande? _Por favor_ , usa esa línea con alguien que esté lo suficientemente bebido.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, escúchame! Las pollas de los hombres lobo ganan ciertas características animales el día anterior a la luna llena.

—¿Qué características? No te estás convirtiendo en un caballo. Los lobos son como perros. No tienen… —Oh. Como perros. Harry había oído lo que les pasaba a los perros durante el coito. Sacudió la cabeza y se retorció, decidido a no dejar que ese pensamiento lo pusiera aún más duro, pero no había forma de detenerlo—. Lo estás inventando.

—¿Qué, crees que no puede ser cierto porque no está incluido en las características de los hombres lobo en tu manual de Auror? Créeme, tampoco lo descubrí en un libro —Malfoy enseñó los dientes—. O, ya sabes, no me creas. Si estás tan seguro de que estoy mintiendo, podemos intentarlo, y luego lo descubrirás.

Harry tragó saliva. Ese era un buen punto. Malfoy no tenía motivos para mentir.

Así que. Si tuvieran relaciones sexuales, la base de la polla de Malfoy se haría increíblemente grande y los uniría. Eso no era tentador. En absoluto. No debería serlo.

Harry ya lo estaba imaginando. ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Estar tan lleno, atado a Malfoy, incapaz de liberarse?

—Dulce Merlín —Malfoy se frotó la cara con las manos. Probablemente no necesitaba los sentidos de los hombres lobo para saber que Harry estaba aún más excitado ahora—. No me hagas esto. Podrías pensar que te gustaría, pero ¿y si no? ¿No lo entiendes? Para el momento en que sea demasiado, no podrás cambiar de opinión. No sin causar daños físicos graves a los dos.

—Suena como mi problema —dijo Harry antes de que pudiera detenerse. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Estaba prácticamente rogándole a Malfoy por sexo. No creía que quisiera tanto a Malfoy.

Malfoy se inclinó hacia adelante, con los puños apretados, como si estuviera listo para saltar sobre él. —Potter, si no me detienes, dejaré de intentar detenerme.

—No te detendré.

Harry esperaba que Malfoy se abalanzara, pero Malfoy parecía congelado en el lugar, sin hacer nada más que mirar a Harry como si todavía estuviera esperando una respuesta.

Bien, entonces.

Harry se levantó y se acercó, con la mirada de Malfoy siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Para alguien que no ha hecho nada más que amenazar desde el momento en que quedamos atrapados aquí, pareces bastante inerte.

Malfoy no reaccionó. Ni siquiera cuando Harry se arrodilló junto a él, llevándolos a la altura de los ojos. De cerca, Malfoy no se veía tan pálido. Tenía las mejillas rosadas y los ojos oscuros, las pupilas abiertas de par en par. La mirada de Harry se deslizó hacia la línea dura de los labios de Malfoy. La urgencia de lamerlos y ablandarlos lo atrajo más cerca. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho tan violentamente que lo mareaba.

Finalmente, Malfoy abrió la boca. —Potter, si comenzamos esto-

Harry lo calló con un beso. Parecía servir como una especie de disparador porque en el momento en que los labios de Harry tocaron los de Malfoy, él gruñó y Harry se encontró boca abajo, atrapado entre el cuerpo de Malfoy y el sucio piso. Perdió su habilidad para respirar gracias al peso de Malfoy y la forma en que lo besó. Parecía un asalto, como si estuviera tratando de obligar a Harry a someterse con su lengua y sus labios. Él no debería haberse molestado. Harry no tenía intención de detener esto. Los besos calientes y húmedos de Malfoy le enviaron hormigueos a través de todo el cuerpo hasta los dedos de los pies. Se sentía febril, la piel lo suficientemente caliente como para quemarse. Si un cubo de hielo cayera sobre él ahora, seguramente se derretiría en cuestión de segundos.

Malfoy arañó la ropa de Harry, tirándola y rasgándola. El aire fresco se sentía celestial en la piel de Harry. Incluso mejor fueron los mordiscos y lametones que Malfoy derramó sobre el pecho desnudo de Harry. Si tuviera que romper la piel, habría repercusiones, pero ese pensamiento desapareció tan pronto como se formó. Ni siquiera el lento roce de los dientes de Malfoy sobre el pezón de Harry logró preocuparlo. Los ojos de Malfoy estaban abiertos; estaba mirando a Harry, como esperando una reacción. Harry podía hacer poco más que gemir.

Con un gruñido, Malfoy tiró de los pantalones y la ropa interior de Harry hasta sus muslos, y Harry se retorció, tratando de ayudarlo a quitarlos por completo. Estaba desnudo en cuestión de segundos. Debería haber sido frío e incómodo, estaba rodeado de tierra y piedras, pero no podía sentir nada, excepto el toque áspero de Malfoy en sus muslos, caderas y polla.

Malfoy parecía no tener demasiada paciencia para explorar. Aunque se tomó un momento para chupar la polla de Harry en su boca y luego, respirando profundamente, se alejó con un pop húmedo. El cuerpo de Harry se sacudió hacia arriba, pero Malfoy lo empujó hacia abajo, sus dedos se clavaron en las caderas de Harry. _Puedo romperte el cuello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_ , había dicho Malfoy. Harry sintió un poco de esa fuerza ahora, pero podía decir que Malfoy se estaba conteniendo, su toque medido.

—Ven aquí —dijo Harry, y Malfoy se encaminó hacia arriba y se estiró, recostado entre los muslos de Harry. Su ropa arañaba la piel desnuda de Harry, haciéndola aún más sensible. Harry no podía dejar de retorcerse, no podía dejar de frotarse contra Malfoy, sin preocuparse por algo duro que se le clavaba en la espalda, ni por los embarazosos y necesitados sonidos que escapaban de su boca y que hacían eco lo suficientemente fuerte como para que alguien en la vecindad lo oyera.

Malfoy lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera experimentando un momento de lucidez. —No puedo hacerlo tan lento —dijo Malfoy, su mano hábil sobre el muslo de Harry. Él no sabía cómo Malfoy logró conjurar lubricante sin que se diera cuenta.

—¿Quién te pidió lento?

En el momento en que Harry dijo eso, Malfoy empujó su mano entre las piernas de Harry y deslizó sus dedos dentro de él. Harry no pudo evitar que su jadeo o sus piernas se extendieran para dejar que Malfoy empujara más profundo. Malfoy fue lento a pesar de afirmar que no lo sería. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, su mano se movía con cuidado, su mirada fija en la cara de Harry.

—Estará bien —Harry quería decir, pero sonó más como un gemido inteligible. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Harry hizo esto. No recordaba que se sintiera tan bien.

Y definitivamente no recordaba a nadie mirándole con tanto escrutinio en un momento como este. Como si Harry estuviera haciendo algo terriblemente extraño.

—Estás postergándolo —logró decir Harry.

Malfoy aceleró, empujó un poco más profundo. —Tal vez estoy saboreando —sus ojos estaban oscuros, y Harry no podía adivinar la emoción detrás de su intensa mirada. Tal vez solo estaba drogado de adrenalina, gobernado por sus instintos. O tal vez había algo más allí. Para resolverlo, Harry tendría que enfocarse y pensar, pero eso parecía imposible ahora. Especialmente cuando Malfoy se apartó y dijo—: Date la vuelta.

Harry no pudo detener su escalofrío. Malfoy lo malinterpretó.

—Si cambiaste de opinión-

Harry lo interrumpió con una carcajada y rodó sobre su estómago. Era incómodo, la tierra fría y áspera, pero las manos calientes de Malfoy agarraron las nalgas de Harry, amasándolas y separándolas bruscamente, y Harry olvidó su incomodidad.

Estaba tan duro, tan ansioso por tener la polla de Malfoy dentro de él, tenía que morderse el labio o terminaría rogándole a Malfoy que lo follara.

Con una mano firme en la cadera de Harry, Malfoy se movió hacia arriba, presionando su rostro en el cabello de Harry y respirando profundamente.

—Potter-

—Si vas a preguntar otra vez si cambié de opinión-

—En realidad… —Harry podía sentir a Malfoy sonreír mientras hablaba—. Solo quería decir que tienes un buen culo.

Harry sonrió. —No hay necesidad de cumplidos. Vas a tener lo que querías.

—Sí, lo haré —la voz de Malfoy era aún más baja. Hizo que los escalofríos que se negaban a dejar de rastrillar el cuerpo de Harry se intensificaran.

Malfoy se movió y luego la cabeza caliente y resbaladiza de su polla se empujó entre las nalgas de Harry, presionando firmemente contra su entrada. Harry se forzó a sí mismo a relajarse y dejar que Malfoy empujara. Contuvo la respiración cuando lo abrió. Malfoy fue lento, y Harry no se quejó porque se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo si afirmaba que no estaba aprensivo. Ya quemaba y se sentía demasiado. Él tenía que relajarse. Y _respirar_.

Su visión se volvió borrosa cuando Malfoy empujó más profundo. La polla de Malfoy se sentía extraña y caliente dentro de él, inflexible y _allí_ , forzando al cuerpo de Harry a tomarlo. Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo haciendo un sonido embarazoso que estaba muy cerca de un maullido. Malfoy se estremeció por encima de él.

—Sabes —dijo Malfoy cuando sus bolas presionaron contra el culo de Harry y se estiró por completo, con su cara en el pelo de Harry otra vez—, como realmente estamos haciendo esto, también podrías saber que quería hacerlo desde sexto año.

Harry cerró los ojos, inseguro de cómo reaccionar a eso. La quemadura se estaba aliviando; él se estaba ajustando, pero era tan difícil pensar con la polla de Malfoy latiendo dentro de él. Era probable que creciera en cualquier momento. O no aun. No estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba esto.

Harry encontró su voz. —No eras un hombre lobo en ese entonces.

—No, no lo era. Y no estábamos atrapados juntos. Entonces, no hay excusas para mí —Harry dejó caer esa declaración. Debería haberlo visto venir. ¿Por qué alguna vez pensó que podían hacer esto y olvidarlo? No habría escapatoria de Malfoy ahora. Las cosas se volverían complicadas y complicadas. No era algo bueno. Excepto que, ¿por qué lo excitaba tanto, entonces? Su corazón tronó contra su caja torácica. Un repentino impulso de besar a Malfoy lo abrumaba, pero no podía moverse.

Él no sabía qué hacer; no sabía qué decir, así que optó por apretar con fuerza la polla de Malfoy para callarlo.

Malfoy gimió y maldijo, y luego misericordiosamente dejó de hablar y se _movió_. Con un movimiento lento de sus caderas, sacó un poco y se empujó hacia adentro.

Harry cerró los ojos. Las sensaciones lo inundaron cuando Malfoy encontró su ritmo, follando a Harry con golpes largos y constantes. Harry trató de empujar hacia atrás, pero los muslos de Malfoy lo mantuvieron atrapado. Su cuerpo estaba presionado contra la espalda de Harry de una manera que solo le permitía a Harry estremecerse. Malfoy debía haberlo hecho deliberadamente, en preparación para lo que estaba por venir.

La inacción no era algo a lo que Harry estaba acostumbrado, pero dejarse ir era más fácil de lo que él pensó que sería. Estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo durante horas, dejar que Malfoy lo follara, llenarlo una y otra vez, con Harry haciendo nada más que disfrutar del lento roce de la polla de Malfoy contra su próstata.

Malfoy aceleró el paso con un grito, y Harry se mordió el labio para contener sus gemidos. La polla de Malfoy latió dentro de él, ardiendo mientras lo estiraba más. Jadeando en la oreja de Harry, Malfoy sacudió sus caderas erráticamente, haciendo que el cuerpo de Harry se moviera con él. Y luego se quedó quieto. Todo se detuvo cuando Harry contuvo la respiración, sin atreverse a mover un músculo mientras lo estiraba aún más.

Se sentía tan lleno, _repleto_ , inmovilizado con una presión que no pararía de construirse. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas. No debería haber sido excitante, pero su pene estaba persistentemente duro. Todo su cuerpo vibró al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón y los latidos de la polla de Malfoy.

El aliento caliente de Malfoy le hizo cosquillas a Harry en la oreja. —¿Todo bien?

Harry tragó alrededor de su garganta seca y logró un, —Sí.

Con un largo gemido, Malfoy se estremeció, moviendo las caderas, y Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, demasiado sensible en todas partes por las sacudidas repentinas del cuerpo de Malfoy. Lo hacían apretar, lo que resultó en una sensación impactante de intenso placer y malestar. No podía evitar que sus músculos se contrajeran como si su cuerpo intentara torturarlo. La polla de Malfoy latía más fuerte, sus gemidos profundos y primarios, casi un gruñido. Malfoy se venía, Harry se dio cuenta. Duró más que lo natural, con Harry apretando y apretando hasta que su cuerpo finalmente se calmó y ambos se quedaron quietos.

Los escalofríos recorrieron la espina dorsal de Harry. Luchó por respirar. Malfoy todavía estaba enorme y caliente dentro de él.

Dios mío, esto era solo el comienzo. Estaban firmemente atados juntos y cuando Malfoy se sacudió, Harry no pudo contenerse, apretó la polla de Malfoy otra vez y siguió haciéndolo como si estuviera obligado.

Duró incluso más tiempo esta vez. El sudor se deslizaba en los ojos de Harry, su pelo pegado a su cara. Se sentía como una muñeca de trapo, indefenso, listo para estallar a lo largo de las costuras. Pero nunca había estado tan duro en su vida. Una mínima fricción contra su polla lo llevaría al borde, pero no había fricción. Su polla estaba atrapada entre su cuerpo y las túnicas arrugadas sobre las que estaba acostado.

Se detuvieron otra vez, excepto que Malfoy estaba temblando incontrolablemente. Parecía estar tratando de decir algo, pero todo lo que logró decir fue _Potter_ varias veces seguidas.

Harry se preparó y apretó, deliberadamente, esta vez. Malfoy gruñó, luego enterró su rostro en el cabello de Harry con un gemido, sus caderas se contrajeron nuevamente. Ni siquiera se detuvieron esta vez. Harry perdió el control de su cuerpo, lo cual parecía determinado a seguir satisfaciendo a Malfoy por el tiempo que quisiera. Para sorpresa de Harry, la presión en sus bolas se estaba construyendo, el placer se volvió intenso. Él no necesitaba fricción después de todo. Ni siquiera el dolor de apretar fuertemente el nudo de Malfoy podía evitar que se viniera. La oscura mazmorra pareció volverse brillante cuando todo el cuerpo de Harry se agarrotó y se estremeció. Podía escuchar sus gemidos y ni siquiera trató de detenerlos. Le dijeron que era callado durante las relaciones sexuales, pero ahora parecía que lo escucharían todo el camino hasta Londres. Apenas le importaba. Estaba colgado en el borde de la conciencia, envuelto en un placer que duró más de lo que creyó que fuera posible.

Se imaginó que valdría la pena, pero no tanto.

Malfoy estaba jadeando en su oído otra vez. Parecía exhausto y débil, apenas se movía, pero todavía estaba duro. Harry entró en pánico, temiendo que Malfoy aún no hubiera terminado. No creía poder manejarlo si duraba mucho más. Pero la presión que lo mantenía sujeto al suelo y atado a Malfoy estaba disminuyendo.

Era un proceso lento, pero relajante. Malfoy estaba besando su cuello, chupando la piel, indudablemente dejando marcas. Harry lo dejó, demasiado letárgico para preocuparse.

Malfoy se ablandó completamente dentro de él, pero Harry todavía se sentía estirado. Y desagradablemente húmedo. Empeoró cuando Malfoy se retiró y rodó sobre su costado. Harry tenía los muslos pegajosos. De hecho, él estaba pegajoso en todas partes; el sudor se enfrió en su piel.

Los dedos se enredaron en su cabello y sintió algo frío presionando contra la parte baja de su espalda.

—Puedo lanzar algunos encantamientos —dijo Malfoy y Harry asintió, temblando cuando la punta de la varita de Malfoy se deslizó más abajo. La magia se extendió por su piel como una cálida manta. Su incomodidad disminuyó y Harry suspiró, encontrando nueva fuerza y voluntad para darse la vuelta sobre su espalda y mirar a Malfoy.

Malfoy parecía completamente alerta y no estaba para nada cansado, pero sus mejillas estaban muy rosadas y su cabello era un desastre poco halagüeño.

Harry tuvo que sonreír. Esa era una cara que podría disfrutar mirando por las mañanas. Sin fruncir el ceño o enojo, sin escarcha en sus pálidos ojos grises.

—Así que —Harry sonrió más ampliamente—, eso fue completamente horrible. Estoy consternado. Honestamente, ¿qué tan pequeño es tu pene? ¿Lo has conseguido? Apenas lo sentí.

Malfoy le devolvió la sonrisa con un poco de incertidumbre. —Estás bien, ¿verdad?

—No, estoy enojado e insatisfecho. De ahí la sonrisa constante y el balbuceo tonto.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se ensanchó. A Harry se le ocurrió que nunca había visto una sonrisa tan genuina en la cara de Malfoy. Parecía haberlo transformado en alguien a quien Harry todavía no había conocido. Esperaba tener la oportunidad de conocerlo bien.

—Estoy un poco enfadado —dijo Harry—. Creo que arruinaste el sexo regular para mí.

—Espero que no. Solo puede suceder una vez al mes —Malfoy se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado, pero luego pareció cambiar de opinión, y se enfrentó a Harry otra vez con una nueva clase de determinación en sus ojos—. ¿Qué haremos entre tanto? —su tono era juguetón, pero sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras esperaba la respuesta de Harry.

Correcto. Esto realmente estaba sucediendo, entonces. Malfoy quería más. Era una idea tan terrible, dejando de lado el sexo espectacular de hombre lobo.

—Pelear, creo —dijo Harry.

La expresión de Malfoy no cambió. —Sí —dijo con rigidez—. Es verdad —se movió como para levantarse. Harry lo agarró del brazo, entrando en pánico. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él quería esto. Quería a Malfoy y Malfoy lo estaba ofreciendo. Realmente no era tan complicado.

Bueno, lo era. Podría serlo. ¿Y qué?

—Simplemente se me ocurrió… disfruto bastante el sexo de reconciliación.

Malfoy tiró de su brazo para liberarlo y lo miró. —Por el amor de Dios, Potter. Dame una respuesta clara o déjame en paz.

—Para ser justos, no me hiciste una pregunta clara.

—Eres un idiota.

Harry sonrió. —Y tú eres un perro.

—A la mierda esto —Malfoy se apartó de nuevo, pero no luchó cuando Harry lo tiró al piso y puso una mano sobre su pecho para sostenerlo.

—Aquí está tu respuesta —Harry se inclinó y besó los labios de Malfoy, largo y lento, tomándose su tiempo antes de deslizar su lengua en la boca de Malfoy y el beso se volvió acalorado. Malfoy parecía aturdido cuando Harry se alejó—. ¿Es eso lo suficientemente claro para ti? —preguntó Harry.

Los dedos de Malfoy estaban en el cabello de Harry, agarrando hebras y tirando de ellas suavemente. —Lo será —dijo y les dio la vuelta con otra muestra de agilidad y fuerza que Harry no esperaba. Esta era la segunda vez que besar a Malfoy resultó en Harry siendo empujado sobre su espalda e inmovilizado por el peso de Malfoy. Resolvió realizar más pruebas en el futuro.

Esperaba que Malfoy lo besara, pero Malfoy simplemente lo miró.

—Ya sabes —dijo Malfoy—. Mi plan era atrapar a estos magos Oscuros y luego pedirte que demuestres tu aprecio brindando favores sexuales.

Harry se rio. —Ese es un plan horrible.

—Estarías de acuerdo.

Harry consideró eso. —Probablemente —confesó—. Pero sigue siendo un plan horrible. Podrías haber sido herido o peor.

—Lo tenía bajo control. La gente me tiene miedo, ya sabes. Genuinamente terror. Casi todos —los labios de Malfoy se crisparon—. Excepto tú. _Por supuesto_. Creen que perderé los estribos y los destrozaré, o los convertiré en un hombre lobo.

Harry escondió un mechón de pelo blanco particularmente salvaje detrás de la oreja de Malfoy. Él intentó intimidar a la gente de Hogwarts. Qué horrible manera de hacer realidad su deseo. —No me lastimarás,— dijo, seguro de que era verdad.

— _No lo haré_ —dijo Malfoy con fervor, como si Harry necesitara convencerse—. _Nunca_ —él selló su promesa con una avalancha de besos calientes con la boca abierta por todo el cuello y el pecho de Harry.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y Malfoy se relajó, acostado con su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Harry.

Era _pesado_ , pero Harry no tenía el corazón para alejarlo.

Se quedaron así un rato más hasta que la respiración de Malfoy se volvió irregular y él saltó y se escondió en el rincón más oscuro, rogándole a Harry que se mantuviera alejado. Harry obedeció, sin atreverse a romper su promesa y arriesgarse a que Malfoy lo lastimara accidentalmente. Se vistió y luego se quedó esperando, apretando los puños y los dientes mientras escuchaba gruñidos y gritos de dolor. En el momento en que el ruido se detuvo y el lobo colapsó, gimiendo con su cabeza sobre sus patas, Harry casi voló hacia él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del suave pelaje tan fuerte como pudo.

Horas más tarde, un equipo de Aurores, dirigido por Ron, encontró a Harry sentado en el piso y acariciando a un gran lobo gris que dormía pacíficamente con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Harry. Harry les pidió que dejaran la puerta abierta y los espantó.

Ron se demoró. Harry podía oírlo respirar justo afuera de la puerta. Probablemente estaba componiendo una lista mental de preguntas y maldiciones para arrojar a Harry más tarde.

Eso sería divertido de ver. Y no era solo Ron. Eran todos. Amigos y familias, Weasleys y Malfoys.

Harry suspiró y miró a Draco durmiendo felizmente en su regazo. _Horrible, horrible idea,_ pensó mientras acariciaba el pelaje gris.

Aun así, simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír.

**Fin**


End file.
